Aged Hero
by wickedswanz
Summary: Alastor Moody was once a great Auror.  Powerful and fearless he was a hero in his time…


I was a hero once.

There was a time when my name brought cold chills to every dark wizard in England and dampened the knickers of every young filly within a hundred yards.

I was a hero once.

With a grunt I heaved myself out of bed and headed for the loo. My toilet complete, me and my cane limped out, not bothering to look in the mirror. Down the hall and into the kitchen I used my wand to toast some bread, fried up some eggs and bacon and ate in silence at the table. A sudden thrill stopped my chewing as an owl flew in through the window. It dropped the daily prophet on the table and I exhaled, the moment of fire rained out. I dropped the sickles into the owls pouch and it gave my finger a sympathetic nip.

"Off with ye!" I growled. "I don't need ye bloody pity."

I watched the owl fly away into the blue sky for a long time before turning back to my breakfast. Shoveling forkfuls of bacon and eggs into my mouth, I read the front page. Sirius Black was still on the loose.

I grunted and turned the page. If I were still in charge he would have been caught and given the dark kiss by now.

If I were a younger man.

I finished my breakfast and read the paper front to back. Bloody fools, they were growing lax. Voldermort was not the first dark leader to rise and he wouldn't be the last. The time will come when another will see a world full of weak lay-abouts and get big-eyes.

Constant vigilance!

But nobody listened to me any more. I was a silly old fool; paranoid and lost in past glories. Bloody fools. I limped slowly into the garden and blasted out the weeds, brought water down over the roses and flytraps. Beautiful and dangerous…

* * *

_Only once I let my guard down. Only once did I let my heart get involved in my dealings with skirt._

_Her name was Marlene and she was beautiful, wild, crazy and young much too young for me, even back then. Eighteen to my thirty-one I was out of her league and she was very, very out of mine._

_But I had never met a more brilliant witch. She was clever and quick minded, sharp as a tack, and Merlin could she duel. At the time I couldn't think of anything I'd rather do then watch her train. Her movements were smooth and graceful, her curses and hexes and stunners were sure and strong and always hit their mark._

_But what I adored was that look in her blue eyes. Off kilter excitement glinting like a flame._

_I avoided her as much as possible, but with her being enrolled in the Order after her graduation it became impossible. I hated how she sought me out, asked me advice, shared her jokes, her victories and failures. I so longed to hear them and share them, but over and over I shoved her away, shut her out._

_Till one night she lost. Cursed by one of the Lestrange brothers she fell. I was first at her side and sent her attacker flying across the room to land unconscious. I didn't bother to check him. There was no time, she needed me. I remember lifting her into my arms and apparating us both to St Mungos._

_I stayed by her side for three days and three nights while she slept. When her eyes finally flickered open I escaped, sure that she was well._

_"I was never here," I whispered gruffly to the nurse, who nodded confused._

_She returned to the Order a week later. She had fought bravely and although had been brought down, she'd managed to subdue five Death Eaters first. Marlene had been a hero. I always knew she would be._

_She was different now. Quieter, more thoughtful. She no longer sought me out. No longer shared her jokes or asked my advice. But I felt her gaze. More then once I felt her observing me, but when I looked she was deep in conversation._

_I still watched her train and offered instruction while I passed. She was stronger now, more cautious, her movements more deliberate. But more and more she seemed frustrated with herself._

_At last she came to see me. A month after her fall. A month since I held her in my arms and carried her frail form to safety._

_"Let me train with you. Show me how to duel the way you do." Her words echoed around the mirrored training room._

_"Don't be ridiculous, girl," I replied in my usual gruff tone. "You'd be better off training with young Mr. Potter or Mr. Black." I knew both men would be more then happy to help her and tried to keep the bitterness from twisting my lips._

_"I don't want train with Potter or Black." She stood her ground well. "I want to train with you. You're the best, I've been reading stories about you and your victories since forever. I want you to teach me."_

_"No." I turned my back and started packing up by wand and gloves._

_"Why?" She suddenly yelled and blocked the door._

_"Because, I'm not a teacher."_

_"I know for a fact that you taught Shacklebolt and Potter during their training." She started. "I know I'm not an Auror, but I can be better and stronger if you…"_

_With a growl I lost my temper. I swept towards the young woman and grabbed her arms. Her sharp inhale just fueled my mood. "There is much I'd like to teach you, Marlene," I murmured into her ear. Her hair smelt of roses and her body felt soft against mine. "But I should not be the one…"_

_"But you're the only one I want," she interrupted and I kissed her._

_Her words still sent hot thrills down my spine. We made love that night and every night after and in the end we taught each other so much about our bodies but also our minds and thoughts and feelings and finally our love._

_I lost my eye and a chunk of my nose the night she died. _

_They were outnumbered, Marlene's family didn't stand a chance, they were untrained against so many dark wizards. When I arrived they were all dead and Marlene stood alone. I tried to pull her away, the two of us stood no chance. But she would not be pulled and I could not hold her still long enough to apparate._

_She fell and I fled and just like that I was alone again._

* * *

Garden blasted and watered I limped back into my humble house. I was contemplating a trip to the leaky for a drink when my doorbell rang. I looked up sharply and pulled my wand. Nobody dared visit me unannounced.

Slowly I moved towards the door, that old adrenaline starting to rush again through my old veins. Thought they'd have another shot at me now I was an old man eh? Well I'd show them. There was still enough fire in my bones to bring down a hundred of the evil bastards.

At the door I stopped and shifted to the side, pressing my back against the wall. "Who's there," I asked gruffly making my voice louder and deeper.

A familiar chuckle sounded on the other side. "Now Alastor," Dumbledore said, his tone amused. "Is that any way to greet an old friend?"

With a grunt I flung open the door and hustled the bearded headmaster inside. "Sorry 'bout that, Albus." I checked my front yard for spies but saw none. "Never be to careful, ya know?"

"Perfectly understandable my friend, but I have much to tell you and a favor to ask." Dumbledore looked around curiously then headed for the small kitchen. "Shall we have tea?"

"Aye, I was just going to brew a pot."

We sat at the table and drank tea, making small talk and eating biscuits until Albus finally got the point of his visit.

"As you know, Harry Potter started at Hogwarts a few years back." Dumbledore took another sip of tea. "He looks so much like his father, but with his mothers beautiful green eyes."

"Aye, I heard that." I grinned. "How's he fairing?"

"Oh well, well," Albus replied with a wave of his hand. "He gets in his share of trouble though."

"No shock there."

"No - no I suppose not. Though the trouble does seem to constantly link back to a certain dark wizard."

I looked up sharply something inside turning icy cold. "He ain't turning bad is he?"

"No - nothing like that. He's a fine boy." Albus got a slight far away look in his eye before returning his attention to the conversation. "But there is no mistake that a dark energy surrounds him, possibly old resentments from past followers of Voldermort."

"I see, again not so surprising. But I don't see what all this has to do with me."

"Alastor, I have come to ask for help. I don't want to bring an Auror into the school as it may frighten some of the parent's - make them question whether it's safe to send their children."

"But an experienced hand wouldn't go astray?"

"Exactly. I would like you to come and teach Defense against the Dark arts." Dumbledore took another biscuit. "I have no doubt that you have much to share on the topic and I would feel more at ease to have someone of your skill on the premises, with the Triwizard tournament and all."

"Aye, it would be an honor to help ye, Albus."

* * *

That night I stared into the bathroom mirror for the first time in what felt like years. When had I become so old? My eye whizzed and whirred then settled again.

In my mind's eye I saw myself as I was, young, broad, roguishly handsome… The image faded and I was staring at myself again.

They told me that Harry Potter looked a lot like his father, with his mother's green eyes. And a rapscallion to boot. Nothing wrong with that, a young man should be wild and free and yes a little crazy. The lad just needed to learn to rein it in, control his madness as it were and who better to train the chosen one then Auror Alastor Moody… Professor Moody. I liked the sound of that.

I used the toilet, brushed my teeth, splashed my face then made myself some hot chocolate, laced liberally with brandy. A man needed his rest and a hot drink and bedside copy of _Biggles_ would see me right.

_WHOOSH_

Something sped by my bedroom window and my eye began to whir and spin. Through the wall I could see them, three of them surrounding my house.

Bastards! How dare they invade my castle!

All captured, eh? No more Voldermort and no more Death Eater's, eh? "My arse the war's over," I muttered and yanked out my wand. "Bloody fools letting their guard down, forcing me to retire. Well now we'll see. There's still a little fire left in this furnace."

I scribbled a note requesting backup as the three flying attackers circled my home and landed. Those regular calls I sent the new Aurors to keep them on their toes were about to pay off. Let's see how the boys went on a real attack. Assuming of course that I myself didn't have it sorted by the time those whelps got here.

"Come on out Madeye." The loud booming voice I knew to be Goyle roared.

"Your time is up, old man." Another voice, I was sure it was Malfoy.

Time's up alright. I tied my smoking jacket tighter. The thrill of the battle washed through my veins and my heartbeat spiked. Damn but I'd missed the feel of a good fight.

Wand in hand I exploded out my front door. "Come get me if ye can you cowardly pigs."

I dodged curses and laughed as I threw my own. I deftly skidded to the side to avoid another purple hissing curse and dropped behind one of my hand-built barriers.

Maybe I'd just wind them so the new Aurors would have something to do. They'd be here any minute now. Till then...

**END**


End file.
